cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disparu
) ᑲᑐᔾᔨᖃᑎᒌᖏᑦ ᔨᔅᐸᕉ ( ) |nation_name = Federation of Disparu |common_name = Disparu |id = 306079 |image_flag = Flag of Disparu.svg |image_symbol = Coat of Arms of Disparu.png.png |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |flaglink = Flag of Disparu |national_motto = "Sans la démocratie, une nation n'a rien" ( ) ( : "Without democracy, a nation has nothing") |national_anthem = Gens du Pays ("People of My Country") |royal_anthem = |image_map = Disparu (orthographic).svg |capital = Férin |largest_city = |official_languages = |regional_languages = , , , , , , , , |demonym = Disparuean (English), disparuen(ne) (French) |government_type = |rulertitle = Administrator |ruler = Lamont de Solidor |govttitle = Chancellor |govthead = Paul Berlitz |offtitle = Chief Justice |govtoff = Lyse Gagnon |national_religion = |national_animal = |formation_date = 3 July 1608 |formation_event = Establishment of Québec City |formation_date2 = 22 June 1774 |formation_event2 = Québec Act |formation_date3 = 1 July 1867 |formation_event3 = Canadian Confederation |formation_date4 = 26 February 2009 |formation_event4 = Formation of Disparu |formation_date5 = 24 June 2012 |formation_event5 = Re-Proclamation |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |area = 1,552,597 km² |population = 10,808,000 |ethnicity = French |allies = The Imperial Order |currency = Disparuean franc (DPF) |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 100% |time_zone = to |cctld = .dp |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = , , and ( ) |footnotes = |portal = Portal:Disparu }} Disparu , officially known as the Federation of Disparu ( : Fédération du Disparu, : ᑲᑐᔾᔨᖃᑎᒌᖏᑦ ᔨᔅᐸᕉ), is a located in northeastern . It has a total area of 1,552,597 km² and a total population of 10,808,000. It is comprised of the former of , and outlying islands formerly within the territory of . Its capital and largest city is Férin, with being its second largest city. Quebec is composed of nineteen departments and one external territory. Disparu is bordered by the and the to the east, to the west, the Acadian Democracy, the Federation of Pravus Ingruo and the Maritime Republic of J Andres to the south, and the to the north. Disparu is a ; according to its Basic Laws, it is a , , and . Its government is split into three branches: the executive, the legislature, and the judiciary. Its is the Administrator, currently Lamont de Solidor, while its is the Chancellor, currently Paul Berlitz. Its unicameral legislature is known as the National Assembly. The government is somewhat and , often selecting law-makers based on their professional skill and expertise, rather than their popularity. Disparu's economy is considered to be a , as the functions within a series of laws and regulations set by the government, and many , some enjoying a in a particular industry, exist and are well-established within Disparu. Disparu is a member of the Imperial Order, the Blue Trading Sphere, the , the , the Berlin Treaty Organization, and numerous other international organizations. Etymology The name Disparu directly comes from the Disparu Committee, the committee that helped form Disparu. Disparu is also the past tense form of the French verb disparaître, meaning to disappear in English, emphasizing how Disparu disappeared from the map of after its secession. Disparu is also similar to the English word disparity, which is a synonym for different, emphasizing the former nation's dominant , in contrast with the more dominant - of the nation it seceded from. Overview Disparu is a sizeable, well developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of French ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Disparu to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Disparu allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Disparu believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Disparu will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History French and British rule Quebec's recorded history encompasses nearly six centuries. It was originally inhabited by the , the and the . The Algonquian led nomadic lives based on hunting and gathering in what is now known as the . The Iroquois were more settled, and planted squash and maize along the St. Lawrence Valley. The Inuit, meanwhile, fished and hunted whales and seals in the Arctic regions. fishermen had traded furs with the indigenous peoples along the St. Lawrence River. Colonization of the area was started by during the 17th century. In 24 July 1534, , who was commissioned by French king to discover new lands west of the , reached the and planted the cross to claim the land for France. Thus the land became the first province of . The cross-planting was observed by the Iroquois encountered by Cartier, who immediately understood Cartier's actions. Cartier would again explore Quebec in 1535 and in 1541. The first successful settlement in New France, the Habitation de Quebec (now Québec City), was established in 1608 by . It was originally a sparsely-populated trading outpost, though it was eventually named as the capital of New France in 1663 after the colony became a Royal Province. New France was eventually capitulated by British forces in 1759, after the French were defeated during the . The newly-captured colony was reorganized as the . The , passed by the British parliament in 1774 to organize the governance of the new colony, played a role in the . The act extended Quebec's borders to the , effectively shutting out the ' claims. During the revolution itself, an by American forces in 1775 to capture Québec City from British forces failed. In 1791, an by the British parliament split the province of Quebec into two halves, and , in order to accommodate who have left the newly-created . The former would be occupied by anglophones, while the latter consisted of francophones from the former French colony. From 1837 to 1838, the francophone population of Lower Canada against colonial rule due to the large amount of power held by the anglophone minority. The rebellion was eventually quelled by the British. The British later launched an inquiry on the causes of the rebellion; the by on the rebellion recommended the merger of both Upper and Lower Canada in order to assimilate the French population into the English population. Following Lord Durham's recommendations, the was formed in 1841. Canadian Confederation In 1 July 1867, the British colonies of Canada, and formed a federal union known as the Dominion of Canada. The former Province of Canada was split into two new provinces: the province of and the province of . For francophones in Quebec, Confederation provided the benefit of removing political deadlocks with English Upper Canada, and gave themselves more control of their own lands. During the of 1885, tensions rose between English and French Canada over the of , the leader of the rebellion and a francophone. The trial was deemed unfair by the French as its jury was composed of British anglophones. Furthermore, the presiding judge, , sentenced Riel to death by hanging after the jury found him guilty, even though the jury itself recommended mercy. Tensions between English and French Canada continued throughout the next three decades in the form of schooling rights — in 1890, the government would pass the Manitoba Schools Act, abolishing funding for Catholic schools (which, at that time, were connected to instruction in French), as well as abolishing French as an official language. The issue soon became known as the ; many wondered if French language and culture would survive within Canada. A compromise was eventually reached after became Prime Minister - French schooling would be available where there was a significant population of French-speaking students. In 1917, during the , a a pro- , led by the , was elected during the . The Unionists won l53 of the seats in Parliament, winning a majority in all provinces and territories except for Quebec and Prince Edward Island. The new Conservative government's enactment of conscription in the form of the sparked the . Violent opposition to conscription within Quebec resulted in riots within Quebec City. Federal troops from Ontario and the western provinces were sent in to bring down the rioters. A similar, but less severe, would occur later on during the ; this is because the , led by Prime Minister , initially instituted conscription for " ". The need for troops to fight overseas eventually forced the government to on rescinding its promise to not conscript troops overseas during the . A French Canadian party known as the would be soon formed by politicians opposed to conscription. Quebec nationalism Saboria and Communist Canada Return to Confederation Quebec referendum, 2006 Canadian Crisis Dawn of Disparu and Growth Darach Crisis The Darach Crisis was caused by the assassination of Disparu's first Monarch, Caitlin Darach, on 1 August 2009, during her visit to the newly-constructed capital of Jubilife. The Monarch's assassination prompted a lockdown of the capital as security forces search for the assassin. The assassination also caused some instability within the Government, as officials were forced to find a new Monarch (Lance Pikachurin, the first Chancellor, would eventually be voted as the new Monarch; Cynthia Celeste would succeed him as Chancellor). The assassin and his accomplices were found and arrested on 4 August 2009. The assassin himself was sentenced to death by (to date, the assassin's execution is the only instance of within Disparu), while his accomplices were sentenced to . The crisis had an unintended effect of demonstrating Disparu's growing relevance in the international community. The assassination caused reactions from other nations - most expressed sympathy while some offered to send special operations troops to Disparu to help find the assassin. Unknown War The Unknown War refers to the series of wars, skirmishes, and military operations mainly done by Disparu, (and its successors), and the various regimes that controlled the from 30 August 2009 to 2 May 2011. The war started after a known as the United Organization (TUO) overthrew the government of the Great Lakes States through military force and cyber warfare. Disparu and its ally, New England, was pulled into the war after refugees fleeing from the terrorists began to flood into their territories. Both governments then began combat operations against the terrorist organization in order to restore order. This was then followed by periods of peace and instability. Occasionally, peaceful governments intent on making good relations with its neighbours would be established in the Great Lakes; however, the strong presence of TUO within the country often led to that government's overthrow. The Great Lakes States would eventually be split into two zones - a southern one controlled by both Disparu and the (the successor to New England), and a rogue northern one controlled by terrorists. On April 2011, the Unknown War started to end after Disparuean forces stormed the weakening terrorist forces, with the help of other nations. On 2 May 2011, the entire Great Lakes region was finally captured by Disparuean forces. The two halves of the country were reunited and turned into a join Disparuean-American protectorate. Unification of the Québécois On 5 May 2011, after a period of in the Federated States, it was revealed that the former regime was toppled by a military coup led by Richard Mercton, the former President of J Andres. In a media broadcast, Mercton announced his intent to dissolve the Federated States and establish the third Maritime Republic of J Andres. During the broadcast, he also announced his intent to transfer treaties held by the former Federated States to J Andres, which included the Good Neighbour Treaty. Mercton also announced that J Andres did not have any interest in Michigan, and allowed Disparu to take over the protectorate for them. After recognizing J Andres's sovereignty, congratulating the nation for its establishment and reconfirming its ambassador to J Andres, the Government of Disparu sent an inquiry to Andrean Minister of Foreign Affairs Mickey Bethesda about the possibility of holding a in and , both having been part of . The two regions seceded from Quebec and Canada and promptly joined New England (the predecessor of the Federated States, which in turn is the predecessor of J Andres) upon the onset of the Canadian Crisis, which was the reason why they were not part of Disparu during Federation. Minister Bethesda agreed to the Government's idea of holding a referendum, and on 6 May 2011, a referendum was held on both regions. Two days later, on 8 May 2011, the referendums' results were validated by Andrean election officials, and the Andrean Government immediately ordered all Andrean troops and officials to withdraw from the two regions. Both Gaspésie–Îles-de-la-Madeleine (with the exception of the ) and Bas-Saint-Laurent were transferred to the control and jurisdiction of Disparu on the same day. The Commons of Disparu passed a law to approve the regions' entry into Disparu and merge both regions into one province - the Gaspésie. The Commons also passed laws to establish the Gaspésie's political and economical structures, and passed laws to grant the Gaspésie seats in the Parliament of Disparu. The Gaspésie officially joined Disparu on the eve of 9 May 2011 during a ceremony. Cessions and Secessions Soon after the formation of a Disparuean protectorate on Ontario and Michigan, the Government of Disparu began a series of cessions to several foreign governments. The first case was the formation of Coruscanta in northern Ontario on 2 May 2011. Following the new nation's declaration of existence, it was reported that Legislative Triumvir Paul Berlitz visited Coruscanta and attended a secret meeting with its government. It is rumoured that Berlitz signed a treaty during the meeting, however this has not been confirmed. Coruscanta has since collapsed after a devastating war, and its former territories have been occupied by various nations in North America. On 15 May 2011, the of ratified the constitution of the third and became one of its first thirteen states. The Protectorate's ratification had previously been approved by the Government of Disparu following a referendum in the area, hence its admission to the United States had been legitimate. Following the United States' declaration of existence, both nations started formal relations with each other when the United States applied to exchange embassies through DEEP. On 22 May 2011, the Great Lakes Provinces, the successor state to the Great Lakes States, was established in the rest of the Ontario protectorate. The new nation had originally attempted to reclaim Michigan due to its historic ties to the area, and nearly started a diplomatic conflict with the United States before grudgingly giving up on its claims. On 1 June 2011, the former province of set up a republican provisional government independent of all Disparuean governmental institutions following a movement of secession in the former province's Commons, as well as a referendum held by the former provincial government to gauge public interest. Shortly after Labrador's declaration of independence from Disparu, the Government duly recognized the new nation's sovereignty. During a outside of the New Parliament Building, King Lance gave the following speech about the province's secession: The King's speech was criticized by many as being "anti-Disparuean", though it has also been applauded by secessionist groups. Labrador eventually collapsed on 27 June 2011 following a series of economic crises and terrorist attacks within the short-lived nation. Disparu immediately responded by dissolving the nation's nearly non-existent government and establishing a there. On 19 July 2011, it was announced that a referendum would be held in the protectorate of Labrador a week after the announcement. The original question was: There were only two choices to this; 'Yes' or 'No'. However, a group of Labradorean citizens petitioned the Government to determine if the population was willing to reform as a sovereign nation. This petition was successful, much to everyone's surprise, and the Government changed the question to: There were now three choices: 'Become a sovereign nation', 'Become a Disparuean territory' and 'Remain as a Disparuean protectorate'. After a week of campaigning from all three sides, the referendum was held on 26 July 2011. Its results were released by Elections Disparu at exactly 12:16 AM on 27 July. According to Elections Disparu, there was a 82.7% voter turnout and around 99.91% of the ballots were accepted. 'Become a sovereign nation' won with 48.3% of the vote, while 'Become a Disparuean territory' and 'Remain as a Disparuean protectorate' received 45.4% and 6.3% respectively. On the next day, the formation of a Kingdom of Labrador was announced. Since the new government announced itself with the flag of the , it was first thought that Labrador had become a colony. The Labradorean government later reverted their flag to , though the international community continued to ridicule the newly-found kingdom as a Chinese colony. The Disparuean Government later stepped in, which assured the international community that Labrador was a sovereign nation. War and Peace with the GLP As mentioned before, on 22 May 2011, a Great Lakes States-connected regime known as the Great Lakes Provinces (GLP) reestablished itself in the Disparuean Ontario protectorate. The new regime further attempted to reclaim Michigan back from the United States, however it abandoned its efforts after international backlash against it. Disparu, meanwhile, reluctantly recognized the new nation's sovereignty and withdrew its troops stationed there. From this point on, relations between the two nations began to degrade rapidly. There was a sudden re-uprising of the terrorist forces believed to have already been destroyed by Disparuean and forces from the former Federated States. The terrorist group launched attacks against the Great Lakes Provinces and the United States (an ally of Disparu). These attacks affected the continent's security, and after a series of miscommunications and arguments, both the GLP and the US (and its allies) were at the brink of war when both nations reluctantly cooperated with each other to detain the remaining terrorists and revert the damages caused by them. Later on, Thomas Hankie of the Nationalist Party was elected as the President of the GLP. Under Hankie's regime, the GLP became more hostile to its neighbours and began to militarize. He approved the reconstruction of a border defence system once employed by terrorists, and had caused extreme damage earlier to Disparuean troops attempting to enter the nation. After receiving no response from an inquiry sent by the Government, the Government was forced to convert a small strip of land along the border into an extensive border defence system, though it was less damaging compared to the GLP's. Tensions between the two states continued to increase during this time, and resulted in the Government imposing trade and travel restrictions on the GLP. Eventually, Hankie was impeached by the GLP Legislative and detained due to his supposed insanity. Former Vice President Mays Billy was then appointed as the new President, and relations between the GLP and Disparu began to slightly improve. President Billy began a series of reforms, such as slightly demilitarizing the GLP, which was applauded by many nations, including Disparu. As a sign of goodwill, the Government lifted the restrictions it imposed earlier (though it remained suspicious of the nation) and applied for an embassy exchange program with the GLP on 14 July 2011. Relations between the two nations continued to improve upon the signing of the James Bay Agreement, a non-aggression pact between the two nations that also gave the Great Lakes Provinces access to Disparuean waters, with several restrictions and caveats. The two nations also began a massive undertaking in upgrading some locks of the , which were left unfinished due to the events that would follow. Relations were strained when it was discovered that the GLP was aiding secessionists from (an ally of Disparu), a group which the Government had, ironically, condemned. The previously-signed James Bay Agreement was suspended to avoid Disparuean involvement when a nation friendly to Disparu, , established an extra-judicial zone in the GLP's westernmost provinces, and . This was done to prevent any belligerent parties from undermining Canuckistan's actions. The agreement was cancelled altogether following Canuckistan's annexation of the two provinces, and the Government threatened war against the Great Lakes Provinces if they decided to retake the two provinces by force. A war against the Great Lakes Provinces was finally sparked in early September 2011, shortly after the short-lived nation of North Canada attempted to launch an invasion of the Great Lakes Provinces' land along in an operation called "Operation Scorpion's Sting". While the North Canadian invasion failed, it was soon followed by a much stronger and better equipped invasion by Disparu. After a series of battles that occurred in both Disparuean and GLPer waters, as well as a missile strike against a military stronghold in northern GLP, the GLP launched two biological attacks against and in retaliation. The latter failed after the missile carrying the biological payload was shot down by the Disparuean Aurasphere (the nation's missile defence system), but the attack in Montreal was successful, albeit at a much lower scale than expected. Most of downtown Montreal was immediately evacuated and quarantined; 26 people died from the attack as a result. This became a turning point for Disparu in the war as several nations severely condemned the attack, including many of Disparu's allies. A counterattack against the GLP was launched, this time accompanied by forces from Canuckistan, the Hudson Reich, Blue Heaven and J Andres. The attack was successful and forced the GLP to start peace talks with Disparu. The peace talks were held in the nation of and was attended on one side by Canuckistan's Foreign Affairs Undersecretary Colonel Qing Li, Disparuean Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister Wallace Muddkip and Disparuean Deputy Defence Minister Terry Palkia, and on the other side by General Bark of the GLP's military and the mysterious leader of the Freedom Equality Organization (later revealed to be ex-president Thomas Hankie), a terrorist organization based in the GLP. The GLP's delegation was considered extremely suspicious, as both represented two warring factions in the GLP. Original text related to this article: 'Ultimatum of the Federation of Disparu to the Great Lakes Provinces' At the talks, the Disparueans presented an ultimatum to the GLP, an ultimatum that would essentially bring the GLP under total Disparuean control. After hours of arguing, the GLP officials left, claiming that they had to discuss it with their superiors and would be back in two days. The two officials never returned, as it was found out that they killed each other. The two leaders' factions immediately declared war on each other. Disparu, seeing an opportunity to bring the war to an end, launched an invasion of its own, but was suddenly met with a massive resistance, despite the fact that the GLP was supposedly in total chaos. Fearing the major casualties that would've resulted if Disparuean troops decided to attack the GLPers head-on, the Disparuean Forces retaliated against them by bombarding several military targets along the border, by launching EMP attacks on targets throughout the GLP, and by launching a cyber-attack on the GLP's digital infrastructure. These attacks damages key infrastructure and lowered morale within the GLP, paving the way for a successful Disparuean invasion. After overcoming defensive positions along the border, Disparuean troops flooded into the GLP and quickly brought down incoming resistance from GLPer forces. News of the incoming Disparueans also encouraged acts of resistance against the GLP's military government, some of which were more successful than others and played a key role in liberating the land. After capturing the GLP's capital, , the Disparuean military quickly gained control of the entire country from there. The Disparuean military defeated the last remnants of the GLP's military on 8 December 2011. After the war, the Disparuean Government turned the GLP into the Protectorate of Ontario, and began efforts to restore the region's infrastructure and government. A democratic government was set up at , headed by . FLQ Crisis following the FLQ's takeover of Eterna (Férin).]] The FLQ Crisis refers to the series of terrorist attacks done by the second incarnation of the '' (FLQ) from 1 July 2011 to 11 October 2011. The crisis began with the destruction of the Eterna Stock Exchange on the eve of 1 July 2011, which gravely affected the Disparuean economy. Two days later, FLQ working for the DNN station in Jubilife hijacked the station, and broadcast a message stating their role in the Exchange's destruction and their goals, and encouraged listeners to stage a protest at the Black Mesa Research Facility in northern Disparu. The hijackers were able to escape before police forces could confront them. On 15 July 2011, a large crowd gathered in front of the Black Mesa Research Facility to protest the Government. Troops were sent in to protect the facility. Troops reported an unusual amount of balloons during the protest - it would later turn out that some of the balloons were filled with . These balloons were ignited and produced large explosions, quickly sending the crowd below into chaos. Troops rushed in to neutralize those who were igniting the balloons; the crowd responded by attacking the troops, causing many injuries and deaths. Meanwhile, a news helicopter accidentally crashed into another helicopter and fell into the crowd below, causing many deaths. This event would eventually be referred to as the "Black Mesa Tragedy". Three days later, former Chancellor Cynthia Celeste held a news conference in Jubilife about the tragedy. A FLQ commander named Giles St. Danoche managed to sneak into the conference with a firearm and assassinated Celeste. Celeste's assassination sparked outrage and sympathy within Disparu and the international community. Rowan Atkin succeeded Celeste as the Chancellor of Disparu; Atkin vowed to hunt down those who perpetrated the assassination. On 23 August 2011, the FLQ amassed a large force outside Eterna and overwhelmed the Disparuean troops stationed there. The FLQ quickly took control of various institutions within the city and arrested their perceived opponents. On 6 September 2011, Robertson used the DNN to broadcast her declaration of secession from Disparu, and the establishment of the Technocratic Commune of Nouveau Saboria. The city was eventually liberated on 11 October 2011 by the Disparuean Forces' Special Operations; the method used to liberate the city remains controversial. Fall of Disparu Most historians agree that the beginning of the process that would eventually dissolve Disparu was on 4 January 2012, when several reports began to come to light about the Government's Machiavellian decisions and sheer incompetence during the FLQ Crisis. While this by itself would've already been enough to stir dissent, it was further revealed that the Government had attempted to cover up its activities by destroying evidence or sealing up archives detailing its faults. The formerly apathetic populace immediately sprung up and protested against the Government; as a result, many inquiries were launched regarding the Government's activities in closed doors. Soon, it became further revealed that many internal and international dealings by the Government were unconstitutional, as they simply bypassed constitutional protocol and other necessary red tape. For instance, an investigation revealed that Minister of Science and Technology Isabelle Auberjonois approved a top-secret project involving a research project somewhere in northern Disparu without parliamentary approval (even today, the documents detailing the project have been withheld at the request of unknown international groups due to their sensitivity). A newly-formed group led by Lamont de Solidor began to gain momentum throughout the nation. The group and its followers believed that the Government's violations of the Constitution essentially made the Government's own legitimacy questionable. The group demanded that a referendum regarding the dissolution of the Government and the Federation should be held. The Executive Council relented, but only if de Solidor could gather a hundred thousand signatures - the amount dictated by the Constitution and various laws regarding citizen-launched petitions. However, when de Solidor immediately procured the signatures, the Council raised the amount to twelve and a half million signatures, or more than three-quarters of the population at that time. They argued that such an important decision needed the approval of a majority of the nation. Unfortunately for the Council, de Solidor quickly gathered the signatures in a short amount of time, and a referendum had to be launched. After a short period of campaigns from both sides, a referendum was finally held on 15 January 2012. When the referendum was closed, it was announced that dissolution had won, with 97% of the votes (2% voted for no, and 1% of the results were invalid; the referendum had a voter turnout of 96%, the highest in Disparuean history). The Government recognized the referendum's results and, on the same day, Monarch Lance Pikachurin announced the dissolution of the Federation outside of Château Jubilife. The Monarch's speech is as follows: Following the speech, the scene was attacked by anarchists, and a riot began throughout the city. The city's core was completely wrecked the next morning. Fortunately, there were no fatalities, though there were many injuries. Most of the federal Government's officials reportedly escaped the anarchists' attack. The fall of Disparu resulted in the creation of a political void within the area. The resulting confusion resulted in nearly one-third of the population fleeing from Disparu. In the wake of Disparu's collapse, various interim governments were formed throughout the former territories; the more successful ones were supported by incoming troops from Pravus Ingruo. Second Quiet Revolution Economy Geography Departments Disparu is composed of nineteen , each possessing their own unique history, culture, population, and geography. These departments are further grouped into four distinct regions: Almie, Coronet, Grand Gaspésie and Nunavik. These regions were based on the borders of Disparu's former provinces, the administrative subdivision used prior to the Second Quiet Revolution. Map of Almia.svg|Almie Map of Coronet.svg|Coronet Map of Gaspésie.svg|Grand Gaspésie Map of Nunavik.svg|Nunavik Section I, Article 3(b) of the Basic Laws mandate that all departments must be within Quebec's borders on 11 March 1927. Section I, Article 3(d) further defines Disparu's nineteen current departments; it has been argued that an amendment to the Basic Laws would be needed in order to merge or split the existing departments. Due to the nature of the Disparuean Federation (in contrast with the former system), each department is generally governed directly by the Government in Férin. To ensure that departmental affairs are managed at the local level, however, each department is managed by a Council of Elected Officers (French: ''Conseil des officiers élus), composed of mayors and deputies within that department. Each council votes on a prefect, who directs and manage their council's meetings. Each department also acts as a : each department is under the jurisdiction of a superior court, and other 'lower' courts found in other towns and cities within that department. Here is a list of Disparu's nineteen departments, organized by region: Three departments — Ville de Férin, Ville de Montréal and Ville de Québec — have some autonomy from the Government in terms of trade, language, business and financial affairs due to these cities' roles as centres of finance in both Disparu and North America. All three departments of Nunavik — Eeyou Istchee, Jamésie and Kativik — have a great deal of autonomy from the Government, especially in cultural affairs and resource management, as these departments are primarily home to the . This is primarily because of the signed in 1975 by the Quebec Government. communities located elsewhere, such as in Côte-Nord, also enjoy some autonomy from the Government. External Territories Lands that are part of Disparu proper, but were not within Quebec's borders on 11 March 1927, are defined by Section I, Article 3(c) of the Basic Laws as "external territories". At the moment, only the Arctic Archipelago, composed of several islands in , , and the , is considered as an external territory. These islands are generally uninhabited save for military or scientific bases. Politically, external territories do not have councils to manage their affairs locally, nor are they represented in the National Assembly. Residents of external territories also do not pay certain taxes. are not considered external territories since they are technically part of Disparu proper; furthermore, protectorates are governed locally by an elected legislature largely independent from the Disparuean Government. Cities Resources Climate Climate in Disparu is mainly affected by two - the cold and the warm . Disparu is within the , which causes Disparu to experience four ; , , and . Disparu is further split into three main climate regions, as explained below. Southern and western Disparu, which includes most urban centres, are considered to have an of a , experiencing warm, summers and long, cold and winters. Due to the great influences of from central and the , is abundant for most of the year. During summer, severe weather phenomena, such as and , occasionally occur. Central parts of Disparu, which includes the capital, are considered to have a . Winters are long and among the coldest in North America, while summers are warm but short due to the higher latitude and the greater influence of Arctic air masses. Precipitation is also less compared to the south. Disparu's far north is considered to have an , with very cold winters and short, much cooler summers. Due to Disparu's proximity to the , the could be seen at Disparu's northern latitudes. Government Ministries Foreign Affairs Politics Parties Elections Society Symbols Education Transportation Health Sports Spirituality Holidays Category:Blue team Category:Christian nations Category:Disparu Category:French-speaking nations Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Nations of North America Category:Secular nations